Letting Go Musa x Tecna
by milkteawithpearls
Summary: A different approach as to how Musa reacts to Tecna's sacrifice to closing the Omega Portal. At the end of the episode, we see that she's the one most in distress so I thought it would be nice to add a romantic side as to why she behaved the way she did! Hopefully you enjoy. Please do leave reviews for me to improve!


"The portal! We've got to close it, now!" Layla nearly screams over the roar of the powerful portal, Taboc holding the princess back from going any closer to it.

"I'll do it, I can't afford for your planet to face the same fate as mine." Bloom steps forward slightly before Layla calls out to her.

"Don't do it, Bloom, I can't have you risking your life for mine and I hate to say it, but your chances are extremely small, even non-existent without earning your Enchantix powers yet." Layla reaches out a hand to the redhead,"besides, you've done enough for Andros already."

Bloom nods and takes two steps back, partially being swept backwards by the wind produced by the strong portal. Stella and Flora are pushed back by the attack in vain against the portal, their wings beating hard against the wind current to stay in the air. Amidst the chaos, Tecna's eyes flash briefly with fear, thoughts running wildly through her head, her heart racing so fast, she thought it would have burst out of her chest. She grasped her head with her hands and shut her eyes and tried to focus.

 _Think rationally, Tecna._

 _You can't panic now._

 _Not when everyone else is._

And after opening her eyes, by some strange force, Tecna finds herself moving one slow step at a time, towards the portal, one hand reached out in front of her to steady herself, the other shielding her eyes from the flying debris accumulating in the air. Her wings begin to flutter as she ascends towards the portal and she hears the faint cries of her friends.

 _"Tecna, get back here now! This isn't funny!" Stella cries._

 _"Don't be foolish, come back!" Flora calls._

Tecna feels a strong grip on her wrist and she breaks out of her trance and turns back to face the fairy of music, Musa, looking at her with the same, if not even more, fear and panic darting about in her eyes and her grip tightens on Tecna's wrist.

"Tecna, please, don't do it, we can't, _I can't afford to lose you_." Musa's voice is quiet amongst the noisy surroundings and Tecna can only hear Musa, only her soft voice, the calm amidst the storm.

"If you get stuck there, who knows what'll happen to you? Who knows, if you'll, _if you'll even come back to me?_ to us? _"_ Musa's voice is on the edge of breaking, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Tecna, I- I love you so much, I can't afford to lose you, not now, not ever. It's too early to lose you, over a _magic portal_ , _"_ Musa laughs almost sarcastically," I would never have thought I would be losing my best friend, the love and light of my life, to a fucking portal. How stupid is that." Musa's tears rolled down her cheeks as Tecna's free hand gently wiped them away.

For a split second, Tecna wanted to follow Musa back to safer ground, to not follow through with her first intention of closing the omega portal. Then she remembers that voice in her heart, like her very own Jiminy Cricket, telling her she _needed_ to do it.

Tecna's voice was small and timid as she replied,"I love you and the girls too and I know you care about me and our friendship but, this is was friends do, I must do this, for Layla, for Andros, for Magix and for us. I'm sorry, Musa."

And for the first time, Tecna let Musa go, pried the petite fairy's gloved hand over her forearm and continued moving closer to the portal entrance.

Musa was heartbroken, you would think the fairy of technology and logic could figure out Musa's grand confession displayed her burning love for her, only to be stuck in the friend zone once again, _but it didn't hurt as much when Riven did it to her_.

Musa's body stopped responding to her for a split second and she stopped controlling her wings, allowing her body to crash to the ground, colliding with the rough surface beneath her, causing her back to arch in pain before rolling on her side, breathing out heavily. Her ears were ringing and replaying Tecna's response to Musa and blocked out all shouts of concern from the rest of the Winx girls.

The fall took a large toll on the music fairy as she struggled to lift her aching back off the rock surface, especially with the occasional pieces of sharp rocks and salty sea water stinging her sight. and nicking her skin. Musa watches in fear as the blurry silhouette of the fairy of technology inches closer to the portal and opens her mouth to scream as Tecna steps inside the entrance of the portal but no sound could escape her mouth.

With a grunt, Musa tries again to fly towards Tecna to stop her but a blinding light and positive energy wave sends the fairy flying back again, holding on to the edge of the surface top. With whatever energy she could possibly muster, Musa pushed herself over the edge of the platform again and looks for Tecna. A small smile breaks out on the fairy's face as she watches her best friend earn her Enchantix powers.

 _Maybe now she stood a chance._ Musa thought to herself as the fairy of technology, now with her newly acquired powers, activated her fairy dust to aid her in closing the magic portal. Musa barely had any energy left, only enough to lift her head slightly to see her girl-, _friend_ nearly closing her omega portal. She was just about to cheer for her when she had a horrible sinking feeling in her stomach.

 _Tecna's going to be trapped inside the portal if she closes it._

 _Oh for shit's sake, Tecna._

Musa lets out a cry from the pit of her stomach just as Tecna finished the deed and closed the portal _for good_ , and a split second later, it sucked her into the cold, dark, omega dimension.

The world around Musa is filled with a deadly silence, no one making a noise, no one daring to move towards the centre, where the once opened hole was now closed. A few moments later as the reality begins to sink in, Bloom gathers the shocked girls into a group hug for moral support, all with tears streaming down their faces as they transform out of fairy form, but Musa is still sat on the ground, staring blankly at the spot where her best friend was just moments ago and she doesn't want to believe it, hell, this feels like losing her mom all over again, but she knows that there's almost no chance of getting Tecna out of that frozen prison.

Her thoughts rush all at once like a flood breaking through a dam, overwhelming her and causing her to let out another cry of anguish as she pounds the rocky ground with her fist until the fabric of her gloves began to wear out, vision blurry from the tears.

She wouldn't have someone to remind her to turn down the volume of her music at night.

She wouldn't have someone to help her out with maths and sciences as she struggled at 2 in the morning with her homework.

She wouldn't have someone to bitch about Riven's attitude to.

She wouldn't have gotten half the valuable advice she kept with her without Tecna.

She probably wouldn't see her best friend, her roommate, her _love_ forever.

And worst of all, she wouldn't get her feelings returned to her the same way Musa gave her heart to Tecna.

Musa shakily gets to her feet and walks towards the centre, hoping that maybe, just maybe, there would be a small hole or crack she could use her sound waves to blastthrough and get Tecna out but true to the word, once it was sealed, it was final. Musa's chest heaved as she choked out more sobs and knew Tecna wasn't coming back.

Ever.


End file.
